mario farty 8
by smashbropro
Summary: so what happens when you combine farting and mario party? well you get this monstrosity t for some reason. but enjoy, idea from korykool1 but tell me ideas if u want me to write about them or if you have any questions


Mario farty 8

This was a task that was given to me by my friend Kory, so let's see if I can successfully combine farting and Mario party.

Mario: ahhh, finally a day to kick back and not have to worry about saving the kingdom or smelling my wife's bad gas leakage.

Chris: uh... Mario? Today is the day that we have a Mario party.

Mario: yeah, sooooooooo?

Chris: Peach and Daisy are probably gonna be there so you might wanna get your gas mask on.

Mario: why couldn't we just invite fricking blooper and waluigi!

Chris: oh well, there's nothing we can do now, they're princess, and they fart, if we say no, they'll fart us to death and possibly turn the entire kingdom against us.

Mario: well letsa-

Daisy: HI IM DAISY!

Chris: oh joy…..

Peach: so how are you my knight in shining overalls?

Mario: Fine, my…. Um (whispers) Chris, help me out.

Chris: gas factorrrrr…. Lovely ladies. He he he.

Peach: you guys alright?

Chris: yeah… why wouldn't we be?

Peach: you just seem…. Weird.

(Silence)

Daisy: AWKWARD.

Chris: how's about we go to the party tent now.

Daisy: FINALLY, I THOUGHT WE'D NEVER LEAVE.

At the party tent

Kory: I'm filling in for ballyhoo while he is sick, so are you ready to partyyyyy?!

Daisy: (eyes open wide) KORY, The new ballyhoo?

Kory: yeah, what's it to you?

Daisy: Here's a present!

(blarbbbbbbbbbbbbbbb)

(Cough Cough)

(Mario furrowed his eyebrows)

Mario: This will be a loooooooooong day.

Chris: yes it will.

Kory: what board shall we go on?

Peach & Daisy: Casino Park!

Chris: ok works for me.

Kory: how many turns?

Daisy: 50-

Chris: 20! 20 please!

Kory: do you want to use custom candies?

Peach: yes, I'd love some sweets to help my farts, here it is now.

[FRRRRRRRRRT]

Peach: here it is with the candy!

[BLARTTTTTTTTT]

(Daisy fanned her nose and began laughing)

Daisy: oh lord! That was an awesome fart!

Peach: thank you!

(Mario face palmed himself while shaking his head.)

Kory: okay, well there we go so let's have some fun!

SHOOOOOOOOM!

(Cue Casino Park)

Kory: Here we are!

Chris: NIIIIIIIICE.

Daisy: I LOVE IT!

Kory: well now hit the die!

POOF!

[4 die popped up]

(Daisy got a 3, Chris got a 7, Mario got a 5, peach got a 1)

Peach: dangit!

FLARBBBBBB

(In the gas confusion, peach turned her die from 1 to 10, then turned back into her normal position)

Kory: well peach goes first, Chris goes second, Mario goes third, and daisy goes fourth.

(Chris's jaw drops in disbelief)

Chris: the shizz? She chea-

Mario: {whispers} ARE YOU TRYING TO GET US FARTED TO DEATH?

Chris: uh, NO. I'm just sayin she cheated.

Daisy: how did you know?

Chris: star kid, der.

Peach: I will NOT be accused because of this behavior, for all we know, Kory could have done it.

Kory: WHOH WHOH DON'T BRING ME INTO THIS.

Peach, anyhow, this will not go unpunished! Every time you two dunderheads abuse me and my little daisy-

Chris: sorta gay, dont'cha think?

Peach: shut up, anyhow, when you do, we will rip off one of our outfits, starting ant dress, to biking suits, to sports attire, and then you to get to go clean the fart room.

Mario: F-F-FART ROOM?

(Grabs Chris by the throat)

Mario: SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO US? DO YOU!

Chris: two words, BREATH MINT, id expect you to brush and floss after eating all those mushrooms.

Mario, you know what, 2 words for Kory, LETSA GO.

Peach roll!

Peach: c'mon momma needs a new pair of shoes!

{2}

(peach moves two spots, and lands on the red space)

Peach: I can fix that!

PLARBBBBBBB

(She turned the space from red to green, creating a chance spot, A bag of candies where thrown at her, it bumped off her face and into her hands)

Peach: gee, go figure. WOUD'NT RECOMMEND GOING ON THAT SPOT ANY TIME SOON. (MENICHALE LAUGHTER)

Chris: raggafragin saggin fart pants ragggggggg!

Peach: was that abuse I heard?

Chris: well derr.

Peach: mm kay, daisy, biking suit.

{rippppppp}

Mario: SO HELP ME GOD, IF YOU SAY ONE MORE SMART REMARK THAT THEY DON'T LIKE, WE. ARE. SCREWED. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?

Chris: yes.

Chris roll!

{7}

(he walked to the blue space, he was on the 6th space when daisy spray painted the 7th)

-3 coins!

Chris:FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF-

Daisy, remember, e for everyone, 6 coins to repaint.

Chris: FFFFFFF-FINE, TAKE IT, YOU CHEAP BUTT WIPE.

Daisy: ABUSE ALERT!

Mario: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Peach, HERE GOES-

(chris points at her with his sword)

Chris: I CHALLENGE YOU TWO TO A DUEL, 1 ON 2!

Peach: hmmmm. CHALLENGE ACCEPTED.

END IF PART ONE, STAY TUNED FOR PART TWO LIKE NEXT WEEK OR SOMETHING IDK.


End file.
